Coming Home
by Typhonis
Summary: Ranma 12, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon crossover. Wrecking crew meet Raiden Saotome......
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

A Dragon ball Z, Ranma ½ fan fiction.

I do not own Dragonball Z, or Ranma1/2. This fic is written for fun.

* * *

The air split with a roar and lightning as the ship appeared from out of nowhere. It was canary yellow with white and black lettering on the side spelling out the words Capsule Corp. It slowly settled to the ground and a hatch opened letting the pilot step out of the craft.

He was wearing a gray vest over a blue shirt. His pants were a darker gray while his boots were black. The logo: Capsule Corp; adorned his right shoulder and the back of the vest. The name: Saotome; was stitched onto the right breast of the vest. His black hair was cut short while his blue eyes scanned the area.

_No major powers nearby that I can sense. A few in that city I saw, but that's it, and possibly a few in that direction...well, time to put her away and go see what's in that city. If dad is right, it's called Tokyo. And so that means that the mountain there is Mt. Fuji. It is beautiful with that snow on its cap._

He walked over to a panel on the side of the small pod and touched it. The machine disappeared with a poof and cloud of smoke. He calmly picked the capsule up and stored it in a case he had in the belly pouch he was wearing.

_Go to town first and get some of this gold converted; then find this Tendo dojo dad told me to look up. Should be fun!_

He slowly lifted up into the air and quickly flew off towards Tokyo.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo was not a happy camper. Two weeks ago, Happosai had decided to punish Ranma once again for not allowing the old pervert his way, and the item he had used had caused the pig-tailed teen to vanish from the Earth. She had spent the rest of that time trying to find him, and so far, no such luck. What was worse was that Nodoka had been visiting more often recently, looking for her son and husband. But Genma was still hiding from her as Mr. Panda. The other fiancées were just as bad; demanding she find him immediately.

Even now, it was starting to take a serious strain on the Tendo breadwinner. _Damn it, I'm not Daddy! I will not drown my sorrows in alcohol. Chocolate, yes; alcohol, no!_

She sighed dejectedly when she heard a polite cough from behind herself. She turned to see a young man about her age, smiling at her in a friendly manner. He gave her a short polite bow then spoke.

"Um, excuse me miss, but do you know where I may find the Tendo dojo? This is my first time in Japan and this ward is a bit confusing."

She looked him over with a critical eye, noting he was wearing a well fitted suit of clothing as well as scratching the back of his head in a near familiar manor. "Yes, I do know where it is, but information from me isn't free. A thousand yen, please."

Raiden blinked at the girl. Then dug into a pocket, drew out a large wad of yen, and pulled the necessary bills off of it. He added a few more to it and handed it to Nabiki. "The rest is a retainer fee since I may need your help in meeting the Tendo family."

Nabiki stared at the wad of cash he had pocketed. And then what she had in her hand. _5000 yen? Well, he's handsome and rich .Hmm, least he isn't a Hibiki though and his…wait! _

She leaned forward to read his nametag and stared at him. "You're related to the Saotome family? How?"

"Simple really, but…I need to see the Tendo family first, since I have some family business with them. My dad wanted to clear some things up with them before we expanded our business here."

Raiden reached into a breast pocket and handed her a business card. "Raiden Saotome? Capsule Corporation: R+D?"

"Yeah, I work in Research and Development, but I have a good eye for detail. Also, since I am a Saotome, they thought it would be best if I went to scope the area out first before we finalized any plans."

Nabiki nodded as she took the card. "Well, it's this way. Follow me, please."

* * *

Raiden walked beside her silently. Nabiki kept glancing at him her curiosity was in overdrive. "What does Capsule Corp make?"

"Capsules."

"What kinds of capsules?" she asked, curiosity overwhelming her.

Raiden grinned at her as they passed an empty lot. He pulled a case out and threw a large capsule into the open area. There was a poof and smoke and a modest dwelling was there. "The kind you store stuff in. Take this for example: the ultimate in comfort for camping. You can take your home with you and...Uh…Miss? Miss? Hello, anybody home?"

Raiden waved his hand in front of the staring Tendo girl.

_Rich! They will be filthy, stinking rich! This is the ultimate take it with you idea! I have to get in on this! _Nabiki's mind had already shifted to Moneymaking mode.

Raiden went over and collapsed the house back into a capsule. Nabiki noted the other ones in his case. "Are they all houses?"

"No, this one is a car, that's a plane, and a few are general storage….why?"

_Rich rich rich rich rich rich rich!_

_

* * *

_

Raiden watched the brunette as he was led to a doorway set in a wall around someone's home. They had talked some on the way their so Raiden could get a feel for the neighborhood. She opened it up and walked in. He read the dojo sign. _Tendo School of Anything Goes…. all challengers please use the back entrance. Interesting._

She opened the door and walked inside. "I'm home "

"Welcome home, Nabiki. How was your day at school?"

_Wait, I never did ask that girl her name…what did Dad tell me about the Tendo girls…. the kind gentle one…always angry tomboy and the shrewd …mercenary…one………bet Dende is laughing his green ass off right about now….. _

"Pretty good, Kasumi, and we have another member of the Saotome family here; only it's to see our family."

"I wonder what he would want with us."

"No idea sis. You best tell daddy while I invite him in."

* * *

Raiden sat at the table and looked at the assembled people. Kasumi had just served him a cup of tea, Nabiki was watching him, and Soun was trying to act like the head of the family while Akane seemed to be upset about something. She held and stroked her pet pig while muttering about perverts…and who the hell was the bald idiot with glasses? He contemplated his cup while gathering his wits before speaking. He did want to make a good first impression.

He took a sip of tea then smiled at Kasumi. "Most excellent, Miss Tendo, you have this down to your own art."

Kasumi blushed and fidgeted at the praise as Soun cleared his throat. "So young man, would you please tell me what business you have with my family?"

Raiden nodded. "Certainly. I am Raiden Saotome, son of Ranma Saotome. My father sent me here to negotiate with the Tendo family on a matter of family honor. I am unsure what it could be, but will endeavor to fulfill it before starting on my other task, which is to expand Capsule Corporations operations here to Japan."

"Wahhhh, now the schools will never be joined!" Soun wailed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Raiden said. Joining schools? _Sweet! All I need to do is learning some more techniques!_

"How could that pervert do that to me?" Akane growled and stroked P-chan a bit harder.

"He had no way to get home at the time." Raiden was beginning to wonder about these people. _Do these techniques cause mental instability?_

"What an honor less boy I have raised!" Genma wailed in time with Soun.

"Who are you to question his honor?"

"So what's the back story Raiden?" Nabiki asked.

Raiden took a sip of tea to gather and organize his thoughts. _Who knew Grandmother's etiquette training would work so well? _"Well, remember how Happosai banished Ranma? Well it sent him to my moms' home dimension. Needless to say, she found him battered and bruised from the trip and helped nurse him to health. They, along with a friend of hers, had a few adventures and soon were married. Fast forward to a few days ago. They sent me here to clean up some of Dads honor debts before they can come here. Dad honestly thought he wouldn't be able to return. Well, guess he was wrong." _Wouldn't be the first time my old man made a mistake. I wonder what he'll give me for this little boo-boo._

"Raiden," Soun said, "you can restore your father's tarnished honor by marrying one of my daughters now!"

"Say what?

"Yes, Boy, marry one of Soun's daughters, NOW!"

"Hold it, fat ass; I don't even know them that well. Hell, doesn't tradition state that the couple is allowed one year to get to know each."

"Silence, boy, and do as you are told! Soun, what have I done to deserve a weak grandson like this?"

Raiden looked at the fat man and a battle aura sprung around him. "You're Genma Saotome." He cracked his knuckles as an evil grin split his face. "You are the bastard that tortured Dad when he was younger. Shit, took a while to cure him of all the bullshit you filled his head with. That's what Grandpa said."

Raiden looked at Akane. "By the way, I will not put up with the same shit dad did while I am here. Hit me, little girl, and I will return the favor."

He then turned to Soun." And if you feel the need to kick me out to teach me a lesson. Well...I have a place I can stay, so there."

Genma just looked at Raiden, then Soun. "Like I said, such a weakling I mean." Genma was over at him in a flash and had thrown him out the door to the Koi pond. "Not even aware enough to keep from being thrown."

Genma noted the Tendos were all staring at something. Even P-chan's eyes were larger than normal when he heard Raiden laughing. He turned to see Raiden, hovering over the koi pond having stoped himself from falling in. Heslowly righting himself to where it looked like he was standing on air. _Flight? The boy knows how to fly?_

"Boy, you will teach me how to do—" Genma got no farther as Raiden seemed to teleport across the small distance and bury his fist in Genma's gut. His eyes held the promise of pain in them as he spoke in a low voice.

"Grandpa Vegita would be most disappointed with me if I killed you outright. He said that honor was reserved for him and him alone." He withdrew his fist, before grabbing Genma by his old gi. "However, he didn't really care what shape you were in."

The Tendos were staring at the sight as Raiden pummeled Genma. A female voice spoke up from beside them. "Hello, is anybody home…Oh MY!"

Nabiki coolly noted that Nodoka had come by. _Things are certain to be more interesting now…hmmm. …Ranma's son...ooooo fiancée, fiancée, fiancée!_

Nabiki smiled warmly at the Saotome matriarch. "Hello, Auntie Nodoka. Uncle Genma is trying to show my Fiancé a thing or two about anything goes…"

Nodoka looked at Nabiki in shock then at the fight taking place. Both figures were up in mid air but Genma kept having to jump back up to engage his younger opponent while he merely seemed to hover their with no visible upport. She calmly walked over to Soun who was staring at the scene. "Soun, who is that young man sparing with Genma?"

Soun looked at Nodoka and nearly panicked when a thought hit him and all it would require is Genma playing along. He knew his daughters would go along with him and well...Nabiki seemed to like the lad. Soon the schools could be joined and well their retirement could start.

"Why Nodoka that's your son, Ranma, up there sparring with Genma."

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Ranma. Isn't that right, Saotome, old friend?"

Genma dropped and quickly spoke up. "Yes, that is our son up there, Nodoka. He had to go on a personal trainingtrip to perfect some new techniquesof his own devising. Now he has returned and is ready to settle down with Akane."

"Nabiki." Soun whispered.

"Yes, Nabiki." Genma said and smiled.

Raiden floated in mid air watching the idiots talk. _Who the hell is this woman and why are they bowing and scraping to her?_ He smiled. Well, sorta reminds me of Dad when Mom finds that Marron hadtried to grab him again.

Nodoka looked at the floating young man as he slowly settled to the ground. Nabiki ran over to him and started to check him. Nodoka herself slowly walked over to him.

"Ranma?"

The young man just looked at her puzzled. "No, my name is Raiden. Ranma is my father's name."

Genma ran over and popped him in the head. "Foolish boy, I am your father and you will marry Aka…er….Nabiki and no arguments."

Raiden glared at Genma and backhanded him. He hurled back with enough force to indent the wall. "If memory serves me right, aren't their a few dozen women actively looking for Ranma because YOU promised them his hand in marriage? Also, what about all of the debts you made and put in his name? Surely you will …"

Raiden looked at Nabiki as she slapped a hand over his mouth. She looked at him. "What he means to say Auntie is that Uncle Saotome has some outstanding promises he has made and well...my fiancé wants them all sorted out before we wed, so we have nothing hanging over us."

Nodoka smiled and nodded. "A wise choice, child. Now then, let me look at you, son. I haven't seen you since you were six"

Raiden growled some, as Nodoka looked him over. He kept quiet as she nodded and hugged him. He knew she was related to him…her scent reminded him of his dads' female form and well...the fact she looked like an older version of it as well was always a good indicator.

"Now then, Ranma, I know you would like to spend some more time with your fiancée, but would you honor an old woman's request and spend a few days with her? I would like to get to know you better since you have been away for so long."

Raiden nodded. "Sure thing...uh...mom. Afterwards, you and Nabiki-chan can plan out the wedding to your hearts' content since we won't be getting married soon. Customs gives us a year from now so …thought it best to honor said custom."

_Give in let them think they are winning, buy time to plan and learn what they are planning then derail it. Yes it's wrong to make her think I'm Ranma but need Ito do it. Ask for forgiveness later._

"Wait Nodoka, why not stay with us? You can spend time with Ranma here while getting to know Genma again." Soun said quickly._ And maybe we can make him give in to the wedding plans._

Nodoka smiled once more. "A splendid idea Soun .

* * *

Nabiki smirked as she stripped in the changing room. _If Raiden is anything like Ranma. This is in the bag._

She had waited till he was bathing in the furo before setting her plan into action. She slid in with a small towel covering her. Raiden looked up at her nonplussed " Hey "

He scooted over so she could sit down and went back to scrubbing.

Nabiki nearly stared at him. _What was wrong with the boy? I am naked as a jaybird and no reaction from him. I know I have a great body and his is terrific as well though….What the?Why is he still wearing that belt?_

She gently reached to touch it when it uncurled from around his waist and gently wrapped around her wrist.

Raiden felt Nabiki hit him. He saw she was passed out as his tail gently unwrapped from her wrist. He set her down and grabbed a towel. He ran to the door, his tail covered by the towel as it rewrapped itself around his waist. "Kasumi –san! Something is wrong with Nabiki!"

* * *

Raiden frowned at what was happening. The Tendo girl had merely joined him for bathing. Something had caused her to pass out and what did Grandma Nodoka mean by him being oh, so manly? It was weirding him out. As was Soun wailing about him taking advantage of her.

"Wahh, my daughter was trying to seduce her fiancé in the furo!"

"Boy, do the honorable thing and marry her now."

Genma yelled at him. Kasumi was busy checking on Nabiki as Akane glared at him. P-chan was looking at something and went to investigate. "Pervert"

"What's so wrong about me seeing her naked? Hell, I have three sisters, mom, her best friend and my dad when cold water hits him…that's 6 women in the house and they need to bathe as well…plus, Dad has no 'feminine modesty', whatever THAT is. So seeing naked female flesh is nothing. She would have to actively seduce me to get a reaction, even then pillowing would wait till we were wed. I was taught that pillowing was not to be pursued till my wedding night. Since it would be a grave matter for my mother side of the family. "

"Then I'll go get the priest" Genma said as he ran to the door. Only to be stopped by Nodoka holding her katana to his throat. "What's this about you seeing, Kimi-chan behind my back, Anata?"

Genma's reply was lost when Raiden yelped. He reached down and grabbed something from behind him. P-chan had a mouth full of strange brown fur._ Goku sensei did say they were good for attracting food._ Raiden glared at the pig. "Hey, Kasumi-san, got any BBQ cooking recipes? "

"No, I don't, Raiden-san, but given how small he is, he would do well in a soup."

Akane stared at Raiden. "Let him go, you bully. P-chan isn't hurting…any…..one. What in Kami-sama's name is that?"

The crew looked to see a monkey tail swaying behind him. Their eyes were riveted to it. Nodoka glared at Genma. "What did you do to our son? Did you sell him off or kill him and hope this poor boy could take his place?"

"Actually…..Ranma is my father."

Nodoka stared at him. "What?"

"I'm his son, Raiden…and uh…well, sorry about the deception, but I did it to buy some time to figure out what was going on."

"Well, pervert, that doesn't explain why a freak like you has a damn tail!"

"It an heirloom from my mother's side of the family, little girl. It also has its uses."

Nabiki woke up slowly and heard Akane trying to anger Raiden. She kept staring at his tail as it swayed back and forth; then Akane screamed in frustration and drew her mallet. She raised it over her head and was about to bring it down when she buckled over.

Raiden's fist was buried in her stomach. He yanked the weapon from her lifeless fingers as she tried to draw a breath. A flash of light and the item was a pile of dust, Soun screamed in outrage and demon headed the teen.

"How dare you attack my daughter!"

Raiden turned and glared at Soun. Nabiki watched as his eyes seemed to shift to teal then he spoke in a low calm voice. "You are correct, sir, I did strike your daughter. That is your job after all she was assaulting a guest under your roof, so I apologize for correcting her behavior since it is YOUR job. IF she does it again I will declare the joining of the schools null and void and leave you as you are now and never return.

"She was about to strike me with a weapon, with intent to kill, merely for stating that I had an opinion she disliked. I find it hard to believe she is the martial artist she claims to be, given her hair trigger temper. No wonder you have no students…she may have scared them off and the others thought to protect you from the numerous lawsuits that would emerge if she struck a student, for merely stating an opinion."

* * *

It was much later and Nabiki was speaking to Nodoka. The matriarch of the Saotome clan was sitting near the dining room table looking though Raiden wallet. He had given it to her so she could look at the photos he had of his family. Genma had seen the cash in it and tried to steal, correction, secure it for safekeeping. Raiden had belted him in the jaw and told him plainly that he could work for his sake money…how dishonorable it was for a grandfather to steal the money his grandson had made through honest hard work.

Nodoka had consigned her husband to sleeping in the dojo for his actions.

Nabiki quietly walked up to her and noted one photo, Ranma running from an irate looking blue haired girl…a short man with spiky black hair was in the background laughing his tail off while a blue haired woman,who was obviously the girl's mother,merely rolled her eyes.

"Nodoka-san…I humbly ask permission to court your grandson, Raiden Saotome," Nabiki said carefully.

Nodoka's eyes never left the photos. "Permission granted."

* * *

Nabiki smirked at the site in front of her. Raiden was curled up under his futon fast asleep. She slowly, carefully made her way over to him, grinning. It would be oh so easy to just strip naked and lay down beside him…let the others see and BOOM, wedding bells.

She moved forwards when Raiden's tail tripped her. Raiden caught her before she could hit the ground but he wouldn't let her go. Nabiki struggled to try and escape, but his grip was too strong. A rustling noise made her look and their stood Nodoka and Kasumi giggling.

"Auntie, don't you think that's improper of her?"

"No, Kasumi-chan, because I doubt if she can get free enough to cause trouble tonight."

* * *

Here it is my take on Ranma/Dragonball Z crossover . Hope I got the peoples names right and such. Next chapter...Raiden goes to Furinken and shows that he mot definitely not Ranma...also fun at the Nekkohaten. Thank you for reading this fic and poting reviews. Typhonis.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma1/2, Dragonball Z , or Sailor Moon. This fic is written for fun.

* * *

**Twenty years earlier, Dragon Ball Z universe, one week after Bra turned seventeen**

Ranma Saotome screamed as he hurtled through the tunnel of energy at break neck speeds. He collided with invisible barriers occasionally and cursed Happosai repeatedly. Someone his father was apparently scared of was going to show up at the dojo tomorrow, but the pervert just had to teach him a lesson. He noted sourly that this reminded him of that gaijin show…Slippers? Gliders? Whatever it was the actors in it sure as heck didn't get hurt like this.

He saw what looked like the opening ahead and was thrown out of it into a machine filled room. He tried to cushion the blow but landed on a piece of machinery and it collapsed under him. He ached all over and his vision was blurry. An indistinct person with blue hair was now leaning over him and screaming.

"MOM! We have someone hurt over here! We need to get him to the regeneration tank and FAST!"

He managed to get a good look at her, noting her large blue eyes and cute face.

"Kawaii," he muttered before passing out as Vegeta stormed into the room.

* * *

**Present time, Ranma's home universe ****  
**  
This was the most restful sleep Nabiki had had in years. Raiden was holding her close and she was enjoying it; but the closeness did something else to her and one dream turned into something else.

Nabiki looked around the place she was at and wondered where the hell she was. She could easily see two moons in the green sky above her when… a body slammed into a rock nearby making her jump. It stood up and she stared at the creature. It looked like one of those velociraptors from Jurassic Park, but this was wearing cracked armor and cursing in a language she did not understand.

A golden bolt slammed into it from somewhere, making her squeak. She looked to see where it had come from and saw Raiden floating in mid air wearing armor of his own. He looked younger than when she had seen him and he was... a blond with a battle aura. He raised his right arm and a ring of energy shot up, and it formed a large disk over his palm.

He made a throwing motion and said disk sailed at the dinosaur wannabe. It struck him in the chest and literally sliced it and the rock behind it in half.

* * *

Nabiki awoke with a start. She was where she had been last night: in Raiden's arms and he was fast asleep. A dream… it had all been a dream. Well, that explained why he was blond, but not why he was younger. She looked at his sleeping features and tried to get out of his embrace when the door flew open and Genma surged in. He grabbed Raiden and tossed him out of the window.

Smirking the Saotome patriarch yelled out. "Time to wake up, boy. You can't sleep the day away."

Genma jumped out the window and headed for the koi pond as… Nabiki surfaced and leveled a glare at him. Genma stopped short and sweated… off all the people to piss off, Nabiki was high on his list of leaving alone… she was just under Happosai, Nodoka and Kasumi. Nervously he tried speaking in a calm voice.

"Have you seen that worthless grandson of mine?"

Her silence and glaring did nothing to ease Genma's' fear. She calmly got out of the pool and headed for the house.

"We will speak of this later panda-no-baka. If I were you I'd arrange my affairs." were the only words to leave her mouth as she walked through the door Kasumi had opened.

Genma gulped as Nodoka glared at him then he gulped again as she spoke. "Raiden... remember he needs to be alive so he can meet your grandfather, Vegita. It wouldn't do if he were too… damaged prematurely."

The Saotome patriarch felt like pissing himself as he heard the boy speaking from behind him. "Understood, Grandma. Get ready for the pain!" was the last thing Genma heard.

* * *

Nodoka was doing her level best to keep from laughing out loud at the scene before her. Nabiki was seated beside Raiden and she was not fully awake yet, even though she had been dumped in the koi pond. Raiden was taking advantage of this, well his tail was.  
It would poke her in the shoulder occasionally and she would turn to look at Soun.

Akane was glaring at the pervert. Everyone knew that they had slept together last night… Nodoka had told them, and proudly at that, but she had stopped Soun and Genma, by saying they were fully clothed… then she had slept in that same room. He was male, a pervert, and Ranma's son. He had to be punished, but… she had also remembered the ease with which he had disarmed her the night before.

_I'll wait till Ryoga shows up and he can punish the pervert._

Genma would comment, but he was currently a panda, in extreme pain, and was bandaged up. The bandaging effectively muzzling him as well…._how unfair life is…reduced to this by my ungrateful grandson….oooh that does hurt…._

"School?"

"Yes, Raiden. You must complete your education you know. I know your grandfather frowns on it, however, a well balanced education is a hallmark of a gentleman," Nodoka said. Her hand rested on the cloth bundle beside her and she hoped he wouldn't force her to use it to remind him of his duties.

"Okay, but it will be a bit weird… I mean I already have a bachelors of science from university back home so High school will be …well, weird," Raiden replied.

"Still Raiden. You need to go to school here. I am certain that where you went is an accredited university and you may even have made honor roll, however you are still a minor here and also there are also the facts that A the degree from there will more than likely not be accepted here and B you need to learn more about this world if your company wishes to expand here."

_Not to mention it will give you more time with Nabiki._

"You reasoning is sound grandmother. So where shall I be attending school?"

"Furinkan High. It is nearby and your fiancée attends it. She can show you the way this morning. This evening we can purchase a proper uniform for you while you attend."

Raiden nodded as he finished his tea. "Understood, grandmother…I shall endeavor to bring honor to our name there."

Nabiki was sipping her coffee and trying to keep from staring at him. _College Graduate? Yes, he does have a brain….ooo I m one lucky girl…brains, bod, and money._

* * *

Akane glared at Raiden as he walked along with them to the school. He carried a simple bag in one hand and was quiet the whole way there till Nabiki spoke up.

"I had a strange dream last night… you were most definitely in it as was some sort of lizard… the two of you appeared to be fighting… so ring any bells?"

Raiden was quit then he spoke up. "Yeah… let me guess grayish green hide… about 2 meters at the shoulder? Sounds like my fight with Yorrik though it was weird you saw it."

Akane stared at him and yelled out. "Picking fights just like the pervert of a father of yours. Why didn't you just leave him alone. Also I know you tried to be perverted with Nabiki last night. Try it again and you will be sorry."

"OOO how sis? He definitely had you beat yesterday. I mean that was the first time I have ever seen mallet-sama fail."

"He cheated or he tricked me. Next time you had best watch your back or else."

Raiden glanced at Akane but showed no outward sign of emotion. _I cheated? I will be punished? OK little girl that is strike two one more and you will be put through Hell._

At seeing his look Akane asked herself if it had been a good idea to antagonize him. For in contrast to Ranma, there was no forgiveness in those eyes, just the promise of immense pain.

* * *

Raiden looked over the assembled male students as they milled about before the doors of the school. He looked at Nabiki and raised an eyebrow.

"Simple really. They defeat my sister in combat and they can date with her."

Raiden nodded and seemed to teleport across the quad to the doors… every boy out there; including Kuno, collapsed at once.

_Holy Shit! I didn't even see him launch any attacks. How do you counter someone that moves faster than the eye can track? _

"Raiden!" Screamed Akane "I could have handled these idiots you just butt out you pervert"

Raiden just glanced at her and walked into the school heading for the office.

_Strike three bitch. Payback time…… _

Nabiki stared at his retreating form and rushed forwards to Kuno. Several of the other students were trying to help horde members to their wobbly feet.

She rolled Kuno over and stared, then began to chuckle. Soon, she was howling with laughter at the sight before her. Ranma must have told his son about Kuno.

There was no other explanation because there on Kuno's forehead was the word "Incompetent" in kanji.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z universe.**

Ranma floated in the tank of liquid. He wore boxers and a breath mask and slowly went in and out of consciousness due to the pain he was in. _'Man I feel like I was hit by mallet sama a few dozen times…'_

He could barely hear what they said trough the pain and drugs, but he managed to make out bits and pieces. And what he heard in conjunction with his own 'diagnostic program' didn't sound too good…

"…badly hurt…"

"…Onna…"

"…cellular degeneration… no…"

"…use dra… balls… heal…"

"…fully… needs new….NA…"

"…wish… Saiyajin…"

* * *

**Present Time, Ranma's Home Universe****  
**  
"Mr. Saotome, your aunt has confirmed the information you have given to us. We shall begin testing you immediately; your aunt further said that she would be by to fill out the rest of the needed paper work and bring her evidence so you need not worry about anything. After you are finished we shall place you in one of our junior classes for the time being."

Raiden nodded then bowed to the guidance councilor." I would like to request an excuse for the teacher, sensei. Since my arriving late for his class may cause a disturbance."

He nodded. "That will be easy to arrange. My aide will take you too the testing room."

* * *

Raiden sighed heavily…the foreign language, history and politics tests were well very difficult for him to do. After all he had no basis for them here and well…how many people around here did speak Namek? However the science, math, and engineering tests were a breeze through.

Nana Chichi had put harder material to him and well… he leaned back I his chair, waiting for the instructor to arrive with his guide to his new class. A list of the things he needed had already been given too him and he had enough funds to cover them. Next step was scouting the area out, locating those powers, and seeing to some personal time for himself… good thing there was no time limit; though he did need to contact Home and send them them news every so often. Else it was highly probable that the whole gang would come crashing the place. And to be honest, he was not sure if the Earth of this dimension could stomach two fully fledged SSJ4s.

He smirked a bit as well. _'Hmmm both Nabiki and Nana Saotome are trying to set me up… hmmm do I go along for the ride or do I screw their plans up? Ill wait and see what the local entertainment options are first. For now I'll go with the flow.'_

* * *

Kuno awoke slowly. His thoughts turned to what had happened this morning. _So a second foul sorcerer has dared show his face here at Furinken. My duty to the innocent…. save for Nabiki Tendo, students of Furinken high is clear._

He slowly stood up and left the nurses office seeking information on his newest foe.

* * *

Lunch time was a special time at Furinkan high especially since everyone knew there was a new guy in school; and well, Nabiki was making a killing selling information on him. She also planed on staking her claim when the selling stopped to keep the other girls from scooping down on her man like the bunch of boy-crazy teenaged harpies they were. She watched as Kuno went over to confront him and sighed. That idiot will never learn.

"Foul sorcerer, face me as a man, not using such petty enchantments that doth make you have the speed of heaven. Such powers are folly and not meant for the low born curs such as thyself."

Raiden looked at Kuno and noted Akane out of the corner of his eye eating with her two friends. A wicked thought entered his mind as he spoke.

"Low born cur ,peasant? Low born? I can claim that the blood of royalty itself doth flow through mine own veins, given that the woman that did give me life is a princess in her own right; and her father is a king so do not speak to me about being a low born cur since that could best describe thyself. However, I shall take pity on thee and aide thee in thy quest to wed Akane Tendo. If thou doust truly seek her hand in fair wedlock then approach her father and ask for a formal arrangement to wed her as a samurai would."

Kuno stared at the boy who had dared address him as such when he spoke up again.

"For is not her ancestry Samurai? Is not thine own ancestry samurai? Mayhaps that is why she has kept thee at arms length, merely waiting for you to do as her ancestors would have done and... where the Hell did that idiot run off to?"

Every student present stared at Raiden in horror as Tatewaki made a bee line for the gates of the school. Nabiki sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe that the idiot didn't think of it sooner but… that's Kuno for you."

Akane was staring at Raiden in horror, as were her friends. "What the Hell did you do you bastard?"

Raiden grinned evilly at her, looking a lot like his grandfather at that moment. "Why put you through Hell of course. By the way my parents were wed before I was conceived." he said with a smug smirk.

* * *

And thus the second chapter is done. I wish to thank my prereaders and those I spoke to about this chapter. Their are long range plans in this fic and I hope you are all pleasantly surprised by the. Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic. Typhonis 


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Home 3

I do not own Dragon ball Z, Sailor Moon, or Ranma ½ this fanfic is written for fun.

* * *

Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes was torn with indecisiveness at the moment. For one she had to stop Tatewaki Kuno before he started a formal omai with her father. Two, she had to beat the crap out of a grinning Raiden Saotome for putting her through this Hell. Deciding that Raiden could wait, she took off after the slightly insane kendoist in a valiant try to intercept him before he reached her home.

Nabiki looked at her sister's retreating form then over at Raiden. She walked over to him and sat down. "That was low and cruel. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Raiden gave her the same smug smirk as before. "Easily done. Grandpa always told me that there were many ways to hurt an opponent…. Fists were one of them."

Nabiki sighed heavily at that but smiled inwardly at the students looking as she ate lunch with Raiden, staking her claim on him as it were. She was enjoying it when she saw him stiffen a bit and look around. He began sweeping the area when she heard a familiar voice speak up. "Hey, Nabiki!"

Looking up she watched as Ukyo walked over to her, her combat spatula on her back. What was worse was Shampoo was with her and both had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Nabiki do you have anything on where Ranma is?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, Shampoo want know where Airen is. Mercenary girl should no be with boy toy, should be looking for Shampoo Airen."

Raiden looked at the two girls running a threat assessment on them as he compared them to how his father had described them.

_Ukyo Kuonji…kunochi…uses cooking utensils and modified food as weapons…has a male trained as a kunochi as a waitress...er...waiter at her restaurant Threat assessment compared to previously faced threats…. Compared to the locals she is a mid ranged threat compared to my old enemies…barely on my radar. Still best keep an eye on her._

His eyes turned to Shampoo

_Shampoo…Chinese Amazon…_ _trained martial artist by her great grandmother. Trained in use of multiple types of weapons, knowledge of potions, toxins, and sundry other items. Practices Machiavelli's style of end justifies the means, will do what she has too to win. Mid high threat compared to others in area, still barely on radar compared to whom I have had to fight. If I have to fight her terminate, don't need her kind of antagonism after me.

* * *

_

Ukyo and Shampoo felt a shiver run up their spine as the new guy…Raiden, looked at them with cold hard eyes. He was nearly finished with his bento but both girls knew he was measuring them up.

"Kuonji, Shampoo; I will let you know what I can, when I can. In fact, this guy here may have a lead to Ranma. That's one reason I am talking to him." Nabiki said with a winning smile.

Ukyo looked back to the Ice Queen. "Wait, he may know where Ran-chan is? "

Nabiki nodded then realized her error as both girls turned to face Raiden. _Oh shit! He'll kill them!_

* * *

Raiden watched as the two girls turned on the charm full force. Shampoo spoke up in her most cutesy voice. "Please tell Shampoo where her Airen is. Shampoo make sure you are well rewarded for efforts." Ukyo hip bumped her aside. "Ignore the hussy. Please tell me where my fiancé Ranma is. You'll get a good deal at my okonomiyaki shop."

Raiden kept quiet as he finished his bento. Gathered his thoughts then spoke up. "Ranma is coming back ladies. Things need to be settled first but he WILL come here."Ukyo and Shampoo glared at him. This was not what they wanted. "Sugar, I don't think you understand. We need Ranma here, **now**, and you seem to know where he is." Shampoo spoke up in her more normal voice. "Yes, boy toy should tell Shampoo where Airen is so Shampoo can be sure no one else take him." Raiden snorted. "Ladies, you have to realize that Ranma is no longer in this dimension. He has to travel here to get back and well...he has changed."

He began to frown. Couldn't these women understand that some things just couldn't be rushed and as for being taken well too late for them. Nabiki spoke up trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, girls, you just have to be patient. I am sure things can be worked out to your satisfaction." Shampoo shot the middle Tendo sister a glare then spoke up. She then pulled a bonbori out. "Shampoo tired of waiting for Airen. Boy toy know where Airen is, so he had best tell Shampoo or Shampoo beat it out of him." "You got that right. He had best talk or things will get…" All three girls turned as the waves of power hit them. Raiden's head rested in his hands, much like Gendo from NGE. However, his hands were fisted with his nose right over his knuckles. His glare bore through them and they both felt uneasy looking at him, something was off.

Shampoo shuddered inside at the silent glare. He was putting out as much energy as Cologne and that alone scared her. Ukyo was doing little better not having had to face someone as strong as this before.

"Nice trick jackass but that won't work on me. Cheap tricks don't scare me." Ukyo fidgeted nervously as her hand went to her battle spatula. Shampoo tightened and released her grip on her bonbori. Something was off but like Ukyo she would NOT show fear.

* * *

Akane looked at the crumpled form of Tatewaki Kuno. She had managed to stop the idiot by the expedient way of a brick to the back of the head to stun him, then when he was getting up; allow mallet-sama to speak her mind. She picked him up to take him to tofu when she felt it, a wave of power coming from Furinken and then….she could hear the sound of a fight starting.

She was torn: deliver Kuno to Tofu or go see the fight at school….

_Wait; there is a nurse at school!_

Her conscience assured she headed back to Furinken with her burden. Not caring if she made sure to whack his head on various things along the sidewalk back.

* * *

Shampoo decided to show her displeasure and rushed Raiden. She brought her bonbori up and was ready to bring it back down when an unseen force slammed into her hard and threw her into the school wall making a Shampoo shaped indention in it.

* * *

Ukyo looked at where Shampoo was and gulped she turned to face Raiden and what she saw shocked her. His belt had come loose...wait; it was a monkey style tail and it had hit Shampoo hard enough to send her flying.

_What the Hell is going on and who was this guy?_

_

* * *

_

Nabiki was staring open mouthed at what had happened. Shampoo had just made a grave tactical error and had been brushed aside like she was a fly. Raiden's tail swayed gently and she could hear the murmurs of the students. She was trying to think of how to make some money from this when a familiar voice spoke up. She shuddered at the implications.

"Ranma, how dare you attack my Shampoo!"

Raiden turned to face a young man in long flowing robes. He had long black hair and was wearing coke bottle glasses. "Ranma? Sorry pal, you have the wrong guy," he said as he mentally went down the list to see which of his father's friends he was facing.

_Ryoga? No, no bandana. Not Happosai either or Taro…no tentacles so this must be Mousse…Amazon. Vision problems, practices hidden weapons style, mid range threat since he doesn't care about civilian casualties…barely on my radar…. Best take him down quick _

"Hah; you think that cheesy disguise would fool me? I can see through it, Ranma."

Raiden was about to reply when he bolted from his spot and turned to see it crater from an umbrella. He faced a young man wearing a spotted bandana and wielding an umbrella.

"Like Mousse said Ranma, that disguise won't work on us. "

_Ryoga Habiki...lost boy long standing rival/friend, no trouble stabbing you in the back if he can get away with it and easily gets lost. High range threat is on my radar though low priority._

"Hey, you are the guy dad told me about," Raiden said as he slowly backed away. He saw Akane starting to come through the gates of Furinken and a plan formed. "The honorless bastard that tries to rape poor Akane by using your curse to hide as her pet pig! What do you think will happen to your sorry ass when Soun and Akane finally figure out what you are doing?"

Ryoga stared at him in fear, which quickly turned to anger. "DIE!"

He screamed and attacked. Raiden backpedaled from him and back flipped past a descending battle spatula. "Where is Ranchan you jackass?" Ukyo screamed as she attacked.

Shampoo picked herself up and ran at Raiden. "Tell Shampoo now or get pounded!"

Mousse joined into the act chains and weapons flying at Raiden. "Leave my Shampoo alone!"

Nabiki watched in horror and fascination as Raiden easily slid past each of their attacks, dodging and weaving around them like they were nothing; but the middle Tendo sister could tell that he was slowly loosing his temper. And that was not a good thing.

"You're as bad as Ranma, picking on poor Ryoga!" Akane screamed as she dropped Kuno and attacked.

Raiden's eyes narrowed and his aura flared.

* * *

Cologne jerked at the pulse of power and took off. It was coming from Furinken and she decided to see what it was about. Her chosen heir had gone their to see if Nabiki had news on son-in-law. And she was not about to take a chance that Shampoo would be hurt.

* * *

In the Tendo household , much the same thing happened with all four residents heading to see what was going on though Genma and Soun were a bit afraid.

* * *

In Juuban, The Sailor Scouts and the evil troll they faced all stopped and stared in the direction of Furinken...without saying a word the aged master of Anything Goes and the fuku-clad defenders of love and justice took off, roof hopping towards the power spike.

* * *

The figure looked up and changed direction. He was seeking out the Amazon elder living nearby to see if she knew where a certain artifact lay. The power spike must be hers.

* * *

Nabiki could only stare in shock at Raiden. He glowed a steel blue and waves of power surged from his body He looked at the members of the NWC that had managed to remain standing on their feet. His gaze looked with each one daring them to attack him. He could easily see the fear in their eyes and welcomed it. His tail lazily swayed having come loose from his waist.

Shampoo stared at the tail and screamed aloud. "AIYAHHH! Is a Musk warrior. This is Nerima, Musk, no China. Go home now or Shampoo beat up on you!"

"Damn! What a freak" Nabiki heard Ryoga yell out. "What kind of freak has a monkey's tail?"

She winced at that as Ukyo managed to get to her feet and stare. She then looked at Nabiki. "Who the hell is that jackass?"

Mousse was the last one up, Akane having joined Tatewaki in slumber land, the Principles statue proving to be harder than her head. He put his glasses on and yelled out with Shapmoo. "You're right, he IS a Musk."

Raiden however was quiet. He gazed at them then spoke. "Last chance people, the kid gloves have come off. Attack me again and the next person you will greet will be King Yenma."

Mousse was the first to react. Chains and blades flew from his robes and…passed through Raiden harmlessly. He glared at him before raising his arm, palm up. " First up for the Darwin award…."

Nabiki watched, a ghost of a memory tugging at her thoughts when she realized what he was about to do. She ran as fast as she could at Mousse as a golden ring shot up Raiden's arm and turned into a disk in his open palm. She was nearly at the myopic amazon who continued his relentless yet fruitless assault.

"DESTRUCTO DISK"

Nabiki body tackled Mousse to the ground as the disk of destruction passed over his head. It sailed on to strike Kunos' statue and cut it in half at the waist. She looked up at him as the others stared. _A killing attack right off_. Ryoga screamed at him. "What kind of martial artist are you? Killing isn't in the code."

Raiden looked at the eternally lost boy. "This from the guy who screamed 'Prepare to die.'Small problem shithead. I am a warrior, not a martial artist."

Ryoga screamed and launched his nastiest attack, "SHI SHI HOKKODAN!"

The ball of sickly green energy struck Raiden head on and enveloped him in a cloud of smoke. Ryoga thrust his hand into the air in triumph as Nabiki helped Mousse to his feet._ Take that you bastard._ The Lost boy though before chuckling came from the cloud.

The students and a recently awoken Akane watched as it cleared and Raiden stood there unaffected. He wiped dust off his outfit then gazed at Ryoga. "That it? Is that the best you can do?"

Before he could reply Ryoga felt a spike of pain come from his chin, then one from his face. Finally he felt himself being slammed in the back by a pair of boots before impact with the ground knocked him out.

* * *

Ukyo felt herself trembling in fear, and felt her bladder release. It was understandable considering Nabiki's new boy toy had uppercut Ryoga launching him skyward, then teleported into his flight path to knock him back to the school and the teleported again to drive said lost boy into the ground using his boots. He then did a forward flip to clear the crater said impact had created. She looked up at him and trembled in fear, her spatula clanging to the ground from nerveless fingers.

_Only Cologne or the old pervert stand a chance against him ….OH shit we are screwed._

"Raiden Saotome!" She heard Nabiki scream. "What the HELL are you doing?"

_Raiden Saotome? Is he related to Ran-chan in some way? Well he does resemble him somewhat_.

Raiden looked at Nabiki. "I was attacked with intent to kill Miss Tendo, what was I supposed to do; parley?"

"I don't think your father would approve of you killing his friends Raiden. He did send you to clean the mess up somewhat." The middle Tendo daughter replied with some anger.

"My father isn't here Miss Tendo and I am expected to defend myself...I..."

He didnt go any father when they heard a scream from Shampoo. Said Amazon was currently lying on her face while Cologne glared at her. "Have you turned suicidal girl? You will leave that boy alone if you do not wish to die."

"But Great grandmother, he knows where Airen is but will not tell. He is a mere male and…"

"Shut up and think girl. He has just put Ryoga down with little to no trouble and the boy has had the Breaking Point training, you haven't Done the math as they say, use your brain. You should have tried to befriend him. I am disappointed in you."

"But he is Musk, he is Amazon enemy look he have monkey tail."

"Child, exactly when did the Spring of Drowned Monkey get created? I most certainly don't remember one and as for being a mere male. So are Prince Herb and Lord Saffron. Pray tell me what your chances against either of them would be one on one?"

* * *

Raiden tuned the old woman out as she berated her student and looked over at the gates. Soun , Genma, and Nodoka arrives as did….

His gaze turned to face 10 girls in sailor fukus and an aged old man , no bigger than the old woman . His gaze lingered over the ones with long green hair, short black hair and a blond with weird hair styling. They did have the largest energy spikes of the group and…he felt one other energy source approaching…the largest one yet.

Raiden'sface grew a familiar smirk. Finally he could really spar with someone and not have to worry about holding back. After all leaving a crater a few miles wide did tend to piss the surviving neighbors off and since this planet had no Dragonballs to make repairs…

* * *

Chibi-Usa took one look at Raiden and had to stop from squealing in glee. She couldn't believe that she was here in time to see **_Him_**…this also meant that _He_ would be arriving soon and the creation of Crystal Tokyo would go head as planned. She was oh so giddy with glee and glad she could stop lying to the others about a few things.

* * *

What a long strange trip this has been. Sorry about the lack of updates but I had a case of Writers block, also my internet connection was iffy for a week or soand was trying to give you nice readers a quality story as I write it. I want to thank my proofreaders and for those at Shinji's board and Zorch's Ranma fic blog o Rama for their help with this. Next Chapter the mystery person shows up... Though if you know the Ranma timeline you have a clue as to whom it is.

For the record neither Raiden or Ranma are Chibi Usas father...someone else s and it isnt Vegeta either...he will be reveled soon and the only clue is Ranma was a busy guy in the DBZ universe and he tiked both Trunks and Goten off as well as Gohan.

Romantic pairings are up in the air but I do have a senshi or two in mind and , no they are not whom you think.

Once more thank you , gentle readers for reading and writing a review of my humble works. Typhonis

PS It's my birthday and you guys get a small gift :)


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Home

Chapter 4

* * *

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z. This fanfiction is written for fun.

* * *

Cologne looked at the young man in shock. This was Ranma Saotome's son? She scanned him, as he seemed to search the area for other threats.

He looked at each of the Sailor Senshi, but not like Happosai would. She noted his gaze locking with three of them…yes the ones she sensed had major power to back them up. Then he locks onto something. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at what she saw, and noted Happosai's reaction as well. This boy could easily kill her, Happosai, and the rest of the Wrecking Crew put together; including that Ryu Komon fellow and Taro in his cursed form.

She knew she had to get him for the tribe, if anything as an ally since she knew damn well if she tried to force his hand….

Her gaze shifted as a familiar power spike and two smaller ones drew her attention. The spike was just outside the wall when it leapt over it. _Ancestors no, what is Herb doing here and...why was the Musk Prince currently a princess?_ She knew that this would not turn out well.

* * *

Herb; prince of the Musk, currently princess, frowned as she entered the walled-in enclosure. There stood Cologne of the Amazons, but there were others with her. Ignoring them and the scantily clad women Mint and Lime oogled, she approached the Elder of the Amazons.

"Cologne, I seek the unlocking kettle, you will tell me where it is."

Shampoo looked up in shock at the woman who had flown in and felt like wetting herself…if the paralysis shiatsu point Cologne had used would wear off first. Herb was not someone you wanted to mess with and she knew it. Then things went south when Boy Toy spoke up.

"You should show the old woman a modicum of respect; if only for her advanced age, lady."

Shampoo winced as the dragon prince…er...princess locked eyes with him…this would not end well.

* * *

"Who are you, boy, to speak to me like that? I am Herb; Prince of the Musk, and descendant of Dragons. I will speak to the old woman as I see fit."

Raiden glared at Herb, wondering if she and Kuno were related. "Look lady, I can see you are a woman from here. All I am asking is you show the old lady some respect and act like the Princess you are supposed to be."

Herb jerked as if hit. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she spoke. "Miserable peasant, I am a man. The form I wear is because of an accident with the locking ladle. You will remain silent or I will make you be silent. Is THAT understood, you idiot?"

Raiden snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at Herb. "Well Princess, you really must be one spoiled brat. Courtesy costs you nothing and can benefit you greatly …but you must have missed that lesson worrying about how your makeup looked…or you may be having your monthlies right now. I know what that can be like with all…"

Raiden never got to finish what he was saying as Herb flew at him and belted him, knocking the teenage Sayajin into and through Furinken High.

"Shut the Hell UP!" she screamed.

Herb glared at the hole as Raiden shot back and returned the strike, knocking her through the gates and into a local building. "Just because you are a woman doesn't mean I won't hit back, bitch!"

* * *

Nodoka's eyes widened at the sight before her. Raiden and this other person were at it like nothing she had seen before. There very speed reminded her of stories told of an ancestor of her own, yet neither used a weapon.

She could hear both Genma and Soun making scared noises as Herb slammed her fist in his stomach then fired a—by her Ancestors! An honest to Kami-Sama chi blast—in his face. He flew backwards into the school before his answer came out.

"Gallet Gun!"

* * *

Herb dodged to one side quickly as the blue bolt shot past him and into a parked car, ripping it to shreds.

She glared at the warrior and fired a few more off at him; hoping to do some damage. She knew that no Musk would lower themselves to use a monkey as a bride, so that left only the Phoenix or the Amazons. Given the fact that he had no wings, that left only the Amazons and given he was male….

Herb cursed in an unladylike fashion as Raiden's foot connected with her head and sent her at a telephone pole. She struck it hard, causing it to split in half. Picking one end up and using it like a bat, Herb knocked the sayajin through the retaining wall and into Furinken high once again.

_This is getting bothersome. Why won't he stay down?_

_

* * *

_

Nabiki watched with growing horror as the fight slowly escalated. Her feelings of dread grew as Herb took flight and taunted Raiden.

"Fool peasant. Behold one of my…"

Her words were cut short and shocked gasps reached Nabiki's ears as Raiden floated upwards. "What is so great about being able to fly? I've been able too since I was 4."

An inarticulate scream was Herb's answer as she flung the telephone pole at Raiden. He caught it and slammed it into the ground driving it in for several feet. He looked back up in time to have Herb kick him in the family jewels. Raiden screamed in pain as Herb grabbed him by the hair, spun him around and threw him headlong into a nearby restaurant. Raiden hit it and crashed through the main room, through the kitchen, and then up against the main propane tank. He slowly tried getting up as gas hissed from the tank.

Herb drew both hands back and fired the largest chi blast she could. People were already running from the restaurant as Nabiki heard someone yelling about a gas leak. The chi blast hit and the restaurant exploded.

* * *

The crowd watched as Herb slowly settled to the ground and collapsed huffing and puffing in obvious exhaustion. She began to chuckle the laugh outright as the flames, from the fire, grew larger and a smaller secondary explosion could be heard. 

"I beat you. I beat you, you bastard!"

Everyone was silent as they watched when…the martial artists and Herb stared as a spike of power grew and a third, the largest explosion yet, erupted. The blast wave extinguished the fires as a figure stood up. He glowed golden and his outfit was in tatters, revealing a tattoo on his left upper arm. Gold hair and teal eyes locked onto Herb and Nabiki would later claim she heard the music from the Terminator playing in the background.

Herb shook her head in horror as Cologne spoke, quickly to Shampoo and Mousse. "I declare him immune to the Kisses of Marriage and Death. I may be old and set in my ways but right now he could take Saffron on and win. We will not antagonize him any more than need be."

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno, having recently awoken stared in shock and awe. He had spoken of it often to his fellow students but to see it actually happen, to think the man whom had aided him in his endeavor…

_Truly the Wrath of Heaven has arrived. It is obvious now…. his very name…the fact he can control lightning as he does…truly a Kami walks among us!

* * *

Sailor Saturn kept up healing the young man they dragged from the crater made by his impact from fighting the other guy. His injuries were horrific and extensive. If that one blow had been an inch to the right or an inch higher he would either be dead or completely loose the use of his legs. Though this was taxing her she was glad to do it._

Though if she really knew Ryoga…. she would have merely healed him so the pounding could continue.

* * *

Nabiki's brain was nearing shut down mode. Her fiancé had been at ground zero of a gas explosion and all it did was damage his clothing. What the Hell was he? There had to be more to this than she knew and she would put good money on the fact that it was one hell of a story. Her father and Genma had looks of shock and awe on their faces as he strode towards a screaming Herb.

"All right Raiden when this is over we will have a little chat about how you can survive something like that."

Raiden looked at her. "You think that was bad? Mom's damn near pulled dad through planets when the Supreme Kai was training them. This is nothing compared to what I have had to fight through. Now then, I have a princess who needs to have her crown shoved up her ass; or I'll pull her scepter out of it…. one of the two."

Nabiki stared at Raiden in horror as he reached Herb.

Raiden grabbed Herb by the throat and hefted her with one hand. He looked her in her fear filled eyes and spoke. "I am not a punching bag; I will not be pushed around by you or anyone else. Hell my own grandfather knows that and respects me for it; so you will shut the Hell up and listen to what I say, bitch."

Herb tried once more to kick him in the jewels only nothing happened save for a tightening of his grip. "Not nice, bitch. Why is it there are these idiot princesses that think they rule everything they bloody well see, but can't even control themselves? I mean, is it in the briefing materials that they think they are queen bitch of the universe or what?

"So here is what we are going to do. You will apologize to the old lady for your actions or I will arrange for you to meet your ancestors; your choice."

* * *

"Is he human?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury as she scanned Raiden. The princess comments were not sitting well with her. The blue haired senshi jerked at some information.

"99.95 percent human; the rest is unknown. Also he isn't even at full power yet. My scans indicate he is only at half strength even now…though at this power he could take on all of us. Including Saturn and kick our butts. I also…. wait this is really weird..."

As all of the Senshi stared at her, Venus was the first to speak. "Kick all of our Butts? That's crazy Saturn can blow up a planet if need be; she should be stronger than him."

"Well she isn't…this is really weird apparently…he shares DNA with one of us."

Sailor Moon and the others were trying their best to wrap their brains around the fact that someone other than Moon was more powerful than Saturn.

"Who?" Pluto asked, a feeling of dread starting to fill her.

"Small Lady."

All of the Senshi turned to see her sitting there beside the old pervert eating popcorn and talking to him. "It was so funny when uncle woke up and…"

She looked at the other Senshi, feeling and now seeing them staring at her. "What?"

* * *

Mint was a Musk warrior. He was a good Musk warrior, though he did suffer from the one flaw most Musk warriors suffered. Here in Japan it was increased to beyond the breaking point.

"Titties…. acres and acres of titties!"

Lime however was made of sterner stuff, especially when the Musk king would have them turned into harem guards if anything happened to Herb…. Lime didn't want to loose THAT piece of anatomy. So he hit Mint hard and screamed at him out of concern for their future health and welfare and possibility of scoring.

"What?" Asked a slightly perplexed and angry Mint.

"The prince is in trouble, Idiot, We have to help him." Mint replied growling and pointing.

Mint looked and blanched remembering what the King had told him. On an unseen signal both warriors leapt at Raiden hoping to catch him off guard. All they got was a world of pain followed by blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Shampoo looked on in horror as the two Musk warriors hit the retaining wall then slid downward and made no move thereafter. She looked at Raiden and noted that his tail was firmly wrapped around his waist like a belt. She looked over at cologne and spoke in a frightened voice in mandarin.

"Please tell me you, honored ancestor, could track his movements?"

Cologne looked at her and Shampoo saw something new in her eyes, it was fear. She swallowed hard when Cologne gave her her answer. "Child, I will tell you the truth…. No I did not see him move."

Shampoo swallowed hard and looked at the Saotome youth. Fear was spiking in her and she did not like it. He had, by himself, defeated Herb of the Musk. This was something that should be impossible but there it was before her. The Musk Princess held up like a petulant child by their parent. Shampoo knew the council would hear of this and wondered what their answer would be.

* * *

And Chapter 4 is done. Pair ups...well I have the craziest idea about whom to pair Raiden up with..a girl from Ranma 1/2 but she hasnt been shown yet though like his father he may have two wives to deal with...would say stinking panda but Genma may or may not be responsible. I wish to thank everyone at Zorch's Blog and Shinjis webboard for their ingfo, help and input, plus betaing.

Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic

Typhonis


End file.
